


Day Two Hundred Two || Turnip Soup

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [202]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Sasuke finds himself ill, it's Hinata and her home cooking to the rescue!





	Day Two Hundred Two || Turnip Soup

Well, it was bound to happen eventually.

...he’s sick.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Sasuke stubbornly keeps his eyes closed despite having woken. If he doesn’t get up...if he just pretends it isn’t happening...he’ll be fine.

...right?

Unfortunately, Hinata has noticed. And that sent her right into mother hen mode.

Waking before him and noting his flushed cheeks, she’d used what little medical ninjutsu she’s picked up to ensure that yes, he _does_ have a fever. It doesn’t seem _too_ severe, but...well, she’s a worrier. So she’d snuck out of bed and made her way to the neighbors’ to consult with her sister-in-law.

“If it’s just a mild fever, he should be fine with some bed rest, and plenty of fluids. Maybe make him a broth or some soup to give his body some fuel to fight with. And of course if he gets any worse, let me know, and I’ll take a look.”

As much as she trusts her friend and her medical ability...something stubborn in Hinata wants to do this _herself_. He’s _her_ husband, she’ll be the one to make sure he’s healthy and fit! So, upon returning home and finding him still asleep, she starts her plans. A large pitcher of water is put in the fridge to keep cold, and she makes her way into the rear yard.

She’s _so_ glad they got a garden in this year. Plenty of good fruits and vegetables full of vitamins to help him kick this sickness in the rear!

Bustling about the rows, she gathers up some leeks, onions, garlic, and potatoes, mulling over what else to add. After a brief pause, she adds a few turnips to her bundle. A hose outside gets most of the dirt off, the rest carefully scrubbed in the kitchen sink.

“...‘nata…?”

Turning, she spies Sasuke in the bedroom door, leaning against the frame. His cheeks are red, the rest of him pale. Dark bags are already forming under his eyes.

Brow wilting in worry, she scurries over, intending to shoo him back to bed. “You should be resting!”

“M’fine -”

“No you’re not! You’ve got a pretty high fever, and you look dead on your feet. Now, you m-march back into that bed, or...or I’ll make you!”

There’s a soft scoff at her chiding, one corner of his mouth lifting in a gesture of amusement. “You’ll make me, huh?”

“Don’t make me use Jūken on you.”

“...you wouldn’t dare.”

“I just might if you won’t go to bed! I’m serious, Sasuke - you need to let your body rest so it can f-focus on getting better. I’m making you some soup, and I can bring you a glass of water to keep by the bed, okay? But until you sleep a little longer, I don’t want you up and about, okay?”

He heaves a defeated sigh. “All right, all right...let me piss first, then I’ll go.”

Giving him a pursed-lip pout, she allows the bathroom break, keeping her Byakugan trained on him as she busies herself back into her soup making. True to his word, he wanders back into the bedroom and snuggles down under the blankets. Within minutes, his chakra quiets to a sleeping level, and Hinata lets her kekkei genkai rest.

With one less thing to worry over, Hinata shifts her full focus back to her cooking. With some oil in her pan, she starts with the onion and leeks, sprinkling in a little salt and letting them cook. Then in goes some garlic, an appreciative hum given at the smell. Next are the turnips, potatoes, and some chicken stock to make a proper broth. In toss a few spices (bayleaf, thyme, and a little parsley) before putting a lid atop her pot, lowering the heat, and letting it simmer.

As it cooks, she takes to tidying up her mess...and then returning to a book she’s taken up during her off hours. Every so often she checks the soup, and checks her husband. The former simmers pleasantly, and the latter is still out like a light.

Soon enough the smell fills the kitchen, and Hinata gets back to work. Sadly the blender to smooth out the soup will be noisy, but...well, he should come eat it while it’s hot. Once it’s liquified through, a bit more seasoning finds the taste test passed, and she goes to fetch her husband.

He gives a groan, nonetheless following as she brings him to the table, a steaming bowl of soup at his usual place. She then takes one for her own, watching him carefully.

Blowing at a spoonful, he sips it, seeming to think. “...did you make this from scratch?”

“M...mhm!”

“...it’s good.” Another spoonful is taken, and Hinata lightly beams to herself.

He goes through three whole bowls, much to her surprise. “Do you...want to go back to bed?”

“Not really...it’s boring.”

“...how is sleeping boring?”

“Cuz you’re not there.”

Wilting just a hair, Hinata gives him a sympathetic smile. In truth, she has things she should be doing, but...well, she can’t help but want to indulge him. “...okay, we’ll go back to bed for a bit.” Right now her top priority is making sure he gets what he needs...and that means sleep.

Away goes the soup into the fridge, and back to their room the pair go. Burrowing down under the blankets, Sasuke gives a grumpy grunt...but it soon disappears as Hinata takes to running fingers through his hair. Coming up to rest his crown under her chin, he clings to her almost childishly, quickly falling asleep at her attentions.

Hinata just smiles to herself, eyes closed and dozing. In truth she’s not the least bit tired, having gone to bed quite early...but it’s still nice to just lie here with him for a while.

According to a clock, they manage to whittle away about three hours before he wakes up again. “Ugh…” Rolling to his back, he throws an arm over his eyes. “...I forgot how much being sick sucks.”

That earns a soft laugh. “It’s no fun, no...do you feel _any_ better…?”

“...maybe a little.” A pause, and then, “...was there any soup left?”

“Plenty!”

Feeding him again, Hinata also insists he take in fluids, eyes watching like the hawks he favors. There’s a bit more color in his skin, thankfully...and he seems maybe the slightest bit perkier. Definitely still ill, but not as drug down as it had him this morning.

Itachi and the missus stop by a while later, both inquiring after the patient.

“I’m _fine_ , “ Sasuke grumbles. “It’s just a bit of a fever...you’re all acting like I’m dying.”

“None of us want to see you ill,” Itachi rebukes gently, giving his brother a knowing look. “We’re not so much distressed as we are concerned, I assure you. But it would appear you are being kept in very good hands.”

Hinata can’t help a bashful hint of a blush. “He’s a bit stubborn, but...I think I’m making headway.”

Sasuke pouts, earning a laugh from them all. “I’m not a child...and I’m right here, I can hear you.”

The rest of the day passes without much interruption, Sasuke juggling between eating, trips to the bathroom, and sleeping. By the time his typical bedtime rolls around...he’s still exhausted.

“Well, at least all your napping hasn’t thrown your schedule off,” Hinata muses, watching him shuffle back into bed yet again with a yawn.

“If I wake up and I’m still sick, I’m gonna be pissed,” he mutters, ignoring her giggle.

“Well, I’ll just have to make you more soup if that’s the case.”

“...that part’s not so bad.”

“Oh?”

“Course not,” he mumbles, already dozing off. “‘S the best part...your cooking’s the best, ‘nata…”

Watching with weary amusement as he talks himself into sleep, Hinata just gives a soft shake of her head. “Goodnight, Sasuke...here’s hoping tomorrow brings a healthier you…”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was...exceedingly random, but at least it led to some fluff! I've never cooked anything with turnips in it...no idea what they taste like or if Sasuke would like them, but...apparently he does xD
> 
> Buuut on that note, it's late, as always, so off to bed I go! Thanks for reading~


End file.
